


Boxing Gloves Full Of Love

by slamandjampora



Category: South Park
Genre: Based off a picture, Butters is Tweek and Bebe's child figuratively, College, Cute, Genderfluid Butters, Long, Multi, Paranoia warning, bebe and tweek are besties, boxing au, creek - Freeform, idk just read it and smile
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-05 00:10:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3097676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slamandjampora/pseuds/slamandjampora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bebe and Tweek are the president and co-president of the College Boxing Club, kicking ass, full of sass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it's weird, or badly written, or short. I love this ship so damn much though.

I wake up still sore from last night's match. I don't want to get up but my body forces itself up.  
"Finally up, I see." Clyde says on the other side of the room, making me jump.  
"Tweek," he says. " You're late for class."  
I shoot up and throw on clothes, " HOLY FUCK! W-why didn't you - arrrrgh- wake me, man?!"  
I throw my hands up to my hair and yank hard," I'MGONNAFAILI'MGONNAFAIL!"  
Clyde grabs my hands down," TWEEK! I was joking- it's Saturday!"

"CLYDE!" I say, smacking the top of his head," You KNOW that that shit is- isn't okay!"  
"Sorry," he says dropping to his knees." Please forgive me, strong master! Do not hit me again! I am really sorry!"  
I get down to his level," He- Hey, I'm not going to hit you-"  
Clyde giggles,"JUST KIDDING!" I love Clyde, but he's a REAL ASS sometimes. I push him on the floor and walk into the bathroom.

I take off my clothes and turn on a hot shower, hoping to relax the muscle I pulled in my arm last night. Ever since middle school, I had an interest in boxing. I was able to use all of my unused energy from coffee, and I had a way to take my frustration out. I would have never even joined if it wasn't for Bebe, she was the captain of the boxing team, and she remembered my fight with Craig and forced me to join. I was so scared at first, but it was very surprising how talented I was! Me and Bebe became close friends after that. In the end, I ended up drifting through high school, I hung out with a little bit of everybody, and the only guy from my old group of friends- Craig, Token, Clyde, and sometimes Jimmy- that i really stayed close to was Clyde, but I still talked to the others whenever I run into them. I also hung out with Butters more since they joined Boxing. Butters isn't the best at it, and Butters needs a LOT of support to win a fight, but we believe in hir.

Ever since High School ended I had a very miraculous growth spurt, which I freaked out at because of all the coffee I drank, which made me taller than Bebe and Clyde but not taller than Token. I was my hair and VERY RELUCTANTLY close my eyes, scared that someone was going to murder me!

"Tweek!"

I screamed and jumped which caused me to slip and fall on my back. I felt a dull pain as I got up," FUCK- C-CLYDE IS THAT YOU?" He opened the door and I screamed and grabbed the shampoo, ready to squirt it in anyone's eyes! Clyde's face appeared in front of me, and he looked guilty,"Oh shit sorry, are you okay?" I screamed and covered my junk,"CLYDE! Y-YOU CAN'T DO THESE THINGS, IT'S NOT OKAY, YOU PISSFACE!" He laughs at my attempts to insult him," Uh, okay, jeez. Bebe is in here, looking for you." I throw my hands up while Clyde pulls them down,"ARGH! THIS IS TOO MUCH PRESSURE! T- TELL HER I'M NOT READY, AND GET ME CLOTHES AND A TOWEL!" "Anything else your highness?" I hit his back with a bar of soap as he walks off. I turn the shower water to a hotter temperature and hope the soap gets out faster. About eight minutes later, I am dressed and walk over to the small living room in our shared apartment.

Bebe smiles as she sees me," There's my champion!"She walks to me and spreads her arms for a hug, which I accept.

"You ready to go shopping," she asks.

I remember out plans," Yeah let me just get my jacket." I walk to my room and grab my jacket and feel in it's pockets for my wallet, which is in there.Luckily.

I walk over to Bebe's car and she unlocks the door. The outside is cold and refreshing. I take time for her to look in the back seat for any murderers or burglars. 

"No one there, Tweek," she says with a smile. 

I open the passenger door and climb in," Thanks, Bebe."

She giggles," For what?"

I shrug," J- just being a friend and putting up with me."

She laughs and lightly punches my shoulder," You dummy, it's my pleasure! Oh yeah! Tweek, you left your Xanax here, I found them in my purse, and made sure NOT to let anyone touch them!"

I smile," Thanks, Bebe, I hate having to fill a prescription!"

 We stop by Harbucks and we get our orders. A black coffee and a Caramel Macchiato. I take one Xanax and put them in the glovebox. I'm still shaking,but I feel relatively calmer.

"Tweek," she says. " You did really well last night! That kid, Diego, was a tough cookie, but you totally took him OUT!"

I smile," Thanks Bebe, I really thought I was gonna lose but I heard you and Butters cheering, and I honestly felt stronger!"

She smiles," Tweek that's too much cheese for me, I'm lactose intolerant!"

I laugh at her lame pun," Are we picking up Butters today?"

She sighs," No, it's a bad day for hir. I think hir family's visting."

I look out the window," I h- hate hir dad! He's a huge ass!"

Bebe nods," I hear that."

We park at the mall after me freaking out at the threat of a car crash twice. And we make our way to the food court. I'm sure everyone's staring at the tall kid with the hair standing up in many directions and the short girl with curly hair holding hands. I tighten my grip on Bebe's hand and walk over to Chik Fil A. We order two number ones and go on the hunt for a seat. I clutch my bag and drink tighter as I see some eyes fall on me as we walk by.  _they probably are plotting against me!!!_ I  look at the floor and Bebe finally finds a spot that's open. We sit down and get our food out. 

"Tweek," she says. "Doesn't today feel off? Like it feels... different can you feel it too?"

I nod furiously," Yes I do! B- Bebe, what if everyone we know was replaced by killer aliens?! That would explain why Butters isn't here or why Clyde was so mean today!"

She laughs," No, Tweek, that wouldn't of happened...yet. But it feels like somethings gonna happen that could be destiny... You know, my horoscope said that one of my friends was going to go through a change today, maybe you'll finally get a boyfriend!"

I blush," N- no!  I mean no one likes me! I'm just Tweek!"

"Well, I think you're amazing," she says, popping a fry in her mouth.

She pulls out her phone and so do I. 

She smiles," Hey Tweek?"

I look up," Yeah?"

"Wanna take a selfie?"

I roll my eyes," I- I don't think anyone calls it that, Bebe."

"Don't be such a baby!"

I scoot closer to her and smile for the camera, she puts up a peace sign and winks.

I wait for the shutter to click and I go back to eating. I pull out my phone and go on Instagram, seeing her description for the pic. "Hanging with bae at the mall <3"

I like the photo and look at the comments. 

"token.Black: Hey, me and Craig are at the mall too, can we join y'all?"

BeBAE91: What say you @Tweek.Tweak  ?"

I think for a second, I mean, I have no problem but would Bebe really care?

"Bebe?" I ask.

"What," she says.

"Would you mind if they came over?"

She thinks," Not really, the more the merrier!"

I shrug.

"Tweek.Tweak: Sure @Token.Black we're at the food court."

About 7 minutes later Token and Craig are sitting with us. Token and Bebe are chatting it up but me and Craig are making awkward small talk. I've always sort of liked Craig, but I never would tell him, hell, I haven't been in his life since high school happened, why would he like me now?

"Tweek!" Bebe said.

"ARGH! What?!" 

She giggled," We're going to Macy's, are you coming?"

I nod and throw what's left of my food, walking next to Craig, feeling nervous.

"They're so energetic, huh?" Craig says,

If this was an anime I would've froze and my mouth would be wide open, his voice is so strange and undeniably attractive!

I nod furiously," Yeah, th- they are!"

He does this weird half giggle or choking sound," I remember when everyone was like that, thank god everyone's calmed down since 5th grade."

I laugh," Yeah, it's easier to go through."

"So how's living with Clyde?"

I sigh," He's still a pain, but he's still adjusting to living with me, so I  can give him a break."

He looks at me," If he gets out of hand, you can live with me and Jimmy, we don't mind!"

I smile," I appreciate the offer, but Clyde wouldn't be able to even cook without me, so I'm stuck with him for now."

He shrugs," Your choice."

We walk into Macy's and Bebe and Token immediately start shopping for clothes, but me and Craig have no sense of fashion so we just walk around the large store, talking about random things we see. I still feel butterflies in my stomach next to him. I talk about aliens coming one day and abducting us and probing us until they have enough information to kill us and take over earth. Finally Bebe and Token are done shopping here, I walk closer to Craig this time.

We stop by many more shops and we all have a good time,at least I think so, because I see a smile on Craig's face sometimes. At the end of the night, I bought some more coffee mugs, some shirts, and pants. 

Before me and Bebe walk to the car, Craig walks over and asks me for my number.

"Why?" I say.

He shrugs,"It would be cool to keep in touch, wouldn't it?"

"I guess, I mean even though the government is watching, conversations with you are fun."

He genuinely laughs," This is why I missed talking to you Tweek!"

I give him my number and he gives me his, and we go our separate ways.

As Bebe drives me home, she keeps giggling.

"Wh- what's so funny?" I ask.

She snorts," It's just- you and Craig would be so cute together."

I feel blood rush to my face," Nng! NO WE WOULDN'T!"

She points at me," You're blushing, you like him!"

I cover my ears, " NO I DON'T!"

She laughed," You totally do, you can't deny it."

I looked down," Okay, I do, just don't say ANYTHING!"

She zips her lips," Alrighty Tweeker, this is your stop! Don't forger your Xanax!"

I get my Xanax and we walk to the front door," Today was fun, Bebe."

She laughs," Anything to get you out of the house with me!"

We hug and go our separate ways. Clyde made himself a TV dinner, and he asks how my day was.

"It was..." my phone vibrates revealing a text from Craig. 

"Fantastic."

 


	2. Chapter 2

I sit in my bed and sip my coffee, I have the lights on and the windows are closed, locked, and glued shut. When I moved into this apartment with Clyde, he already had a bed set up for me, but I kept freaking out because the bed has an under part and I was afraid of any intruders hiding there to hurt me, so we had to put planks of wood nailed to the bed frame and the floor. So if anyone did try to hide there, they'd have to remove it and then build it again and I'd be able to tell because the screws would be facing the wrong direction. I also have a big box in front of the closet door that has metal rods on the bottom so if anyone moved it I would hear.

I was always a really paranoid kid, that and an entire onslaught of mental diseases and quirks that kid of make me who I am. I was always surprised my parents kept up with me, and not to mention didn't ship me off to some mental hospital to get rid of me. I always kind of appreciated my parents even though sometimes it seemed like they didn't care, I knew that deep down I was number one priority. Sadly, we don't talk much now because ever since my dad finally accepted Harbucks' offer to manage the South Park locations everyone soon found he was a good business man, and now they're always traveling... To be honest I was really angry at first when they accepted it, but soon I found out that I got more toys and ever since then I saw it as a good move to make. It pays for most of my stuff, and of course it makes my parents happy, so I got over that childish hatred.

My phone vibrates, it's Craig texting.

Craig: Hey

Tweek: hu

Tweek: *hi

Craig: So what's up?

Tweek: why would you need to know?

Craig: I don't know, it's just a question I ask to be polite to make sure I'm not interrupting you?

Tweek: Well played, fucker

Tweek: *TUCKER JESUS CHRIST!

Craig: ... ok

Tweek: I'm just sitting in my bed with a cup of coffee.

Craig: At 3 am?

Tweek: what are YOU doing at three am?

Craig: Just looking up at the ceiling, playing with my guinea pig.

Tweek: What's his name?

Craig: Squeak.

Tweek: There's a match tomorrow.

Craig: A match?

Tweek: Boxing

Craig: Who's fighting?

Tweek: Me and Butters

Tweek: Not fighting each other

Tweek: I'm fighting some kid named Adolfo

Tweek: And Butters is fighting some kid named Austin.

Craig: When and where is it?

Tweek:7pm Duke University gym

Craig: okay I'll be there.

Craig: Wait if you go to Duke too, then why don't we see each other?

Tweek: Different studies?

Craig: well we should chill more.

I had a dopey grin on my face.

Tweek: Sure.

Craig: well I'm going to go to bed, so goodluck tomorrow.

Tweek:Thanks Good night.

I put my phone back on my charger and dialed 911 just in case but I didn't call them. I sat in my bed just staring at the ceiling waiting to go into an restless sleep.

 

I woke up with a jump as Clyde dropped something.

"FUCK!" He said.

I sat there panicking and finally stood up and got dressed to go to practice. I went to the kitchen to see what the big fuss was all about.

"Wh- what's wrong Clyde?"

He's hopping on one foot and a can of chicken soup is on the floor," I WAS GONNA GET BREAKFAST AND I DROPPED THIS CAN OF SOUP ON MY TOE!"

I put one arm under his armpit and lead him to the couch. He grips his foot and hisses," I'm gonna die, Tweek."

I grip his shoulders,"No you're not, you d-d-dummy! You'll live!"

Just then, Bebe walks in. I'm sure the situation looks awkward.

"You're an unfaithful man, Tweek," she says.

I throw him back down on the couch and back away," I wasn't doing anything, I SWEAR!"

Bebe looks down at Clyde," What happened to him?"

I explain the problem and she laughs.

"IT ISN'T FUNNY," he yells making me jump." IT HURTS LIKE A BITCH!"

She nods while trying to contain her laughter," I'm sure it does, but jesus Clyde, you're such a baby!"

There were small tears in his eyes," ARGH NO I'M NOT!"

I stand there awkwardly and say,"Why are you here again, Bebe?"

She pulls a hurt look," Jesus, Tweek I just wanna spend time with you, why are you so rude?"

I throw my hands up to my hair and tug," ARGH, SORRY BEBE! I didn-"

She pulls my hands down and smiles," No Tweek, I'm sorry. But I'm here to take you to practice!"

I cross my arms," I h-have my own car, you really don't have to pick me up all the time!"

She dead-pans me," Tweek, the last time you got in a car we both almost died."

I cross my arms, she is right but driving is one of the things my constant shaking and twitching is affecting, writing and drawing are another two things.

"Tweek," She says. "Get your gear let's go. Clyde, you wanna come?"

He shakes his head,"Walking would kill me."

I shrug and run to my room. I grab my phone, my bag of gear and my lucky boxing gloves. I dubbed them so after I won a fight against the opposing team's big burly captain, Richard. He held a huge grudge because I embarrassed him, I mean- I'm super small and  seemingly weak, but I can pack a punch.

"Tweek!" Bebe calls. " Did you take your Xanax?"

I smack my forehead, I always have to be reminded, the whole medicine thing had yet to grow on me. I run to my bed and find the pills on the floor next to my nightstand. I take one and get some muscle cream. I stop before leaving my room. I take a picture of my room, so if anything is out of order I'd notice. I text Craig.

Tweek: Hey Craig, I'm  going to practice, if you want you can come  and watch.

Craig: I'll take you up on that offer, Tweek.

Tweek: See you soon.

I walk out to the living room,"Okay, I- I'm ready!"

Bebe smiles," You're gonna train hard, you sure you up for it this early ?"

I nod," More ready than I'll ever be!"

Clyde groans," Okay bye, Rocky!"


	3. Chapter 3

I breathe in the scent of leather and sweat. My fights with Butters are always the best, he seems really weak but he's intense when fighting. I dodge a punch that would've left a really bad bruise. 

"Good one, Tweek," he yells enthusiastically.

I nod, throwing a punch to his side, but he blocks it. I swerve to the left as he tries to hit me, but he hits me with a combo, left hook, right hook, left hook again. It hurts really bad, and I signal for a break. 

"Aw gee," Butters says. "Are you alright, Tweek?"

"Yeah," I sigh." You're gonna kill him if you keep throwing combos like that."

It makes me happy to see him smile like that. He doesn't really have any friends besides Bebe and I. His family is really rude. Boxing really makes him happy.

Bebe climbs into the ring with us and hands us both Brotein Bars X-Treme's. They try too hard to be hip and edgy, but their products really worked, their advertising campaign was just really bad.

" Hi Tweek!"

I jump and drop my bar on my lap. It was only Craig and Jimmy. I hop out the ring and go to them greeting each one with a smile.

Jimmy makes a worried face," J-J-Jeez Tweek, y-you have a really b-b-bi-g bruise on your shoulder."

I shrug it off," Butters throws a really mean combo."

Jimmy smiles," Oh-Oh Butters is here?"

I nod and point," Say hi, Butters."

Butters turns around and waves," Hi Craig, Hi Jimmy!"

Jimmy, Bebe, and Jimmy all venture into the school, leaving me and Craig alone in the arena.

"So," Craig says. " Are you ready for the fight?"

I nod," Y-Yeah. I'm just feeling a little tense in my back."

I'm not sure if I really saw it, but I swear I saw his eyes light up.

"If you want, I can give you a massage."

I blush," Oh, w-wow, that's really nice, Craig."

He blushes too," I mean, unless that's too forward. I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

I shake my head," No, I actually really appreciate it. It'd be nice."

He smiles," Okay, so.... Where do we do this?"

I look around the ring. Not the stands, too inconvenient. The ring has too much sweat, and I wouldn't make Craig sit on the floor.

"The locker room?"

He nods," Sounds good."

We sit on the bench in the locker room.

 Craig's hands are very soft, like, VERY soft. I try my best not to melt into his touch,but it's really nice...

I sigh," Ahh, Craig you're really good at this."

He chuckles," Well, I was studying to be a masseur. But it wasn't me."

I try to withhold all the sexual sounds coming from me, but wow it's... it's difficult.

He starts talking about him and I lose myself in the sound and feel of it all. At one point I realize I'm pressing myself to his hands. I'm so embarrassed. 

" But really," he says. " I think the new Red Racer reboot won't capture the charm of the third season of Gen 2. But,maybe the writers will surprise me, and make it nice. The animation design is a little edgy for me. But the concept art for the action scenes are very pretty. If the writing sucks, I'll probably just look at it on mute."

As he goes on, I realize I know nothing about Red Racer.

Soon, he's done with the massage but his hands are still on my shoulders and he's just talking. He's so interested in everything he talks about. He's such a doofus. I love him.

I could listen to him for hours.

"Tweek Craig! I'm about to walk in there, please be decent!"

"Bebe!" I shriek.

She walks in and sees me and Craig sitting on the bench. I'm shirtless, his hands are on my shoulders. We're sitting close.

"Haha,"she says. "You pervs! You were totally gonna get it on in here. Buy him dinner first, Craig, geez."

I blush and stand up," W-we weren't doing anything!"

Craig gets up too," Shame you interrupted, Bebe. I was gonna put it in his butt."

They both laugh,but I blush furiously.

Butters walks in," Tweek, I'm on in ten minutes. You better get ready to fight."

I smile and pat his shoulder," Good luck Butters. I know you can beat this dude!"

He pulls me into a hug," Thanks, Tweek! Good luck to you too!"

I put on my gear while Craig and Bebe joke around

Then we go to watch the match. 

I sort of spaced out until it was my turn to go up, I just know Butters won in the last round with a complete knock out. I looked at the kid in front of me, he had an ugly face. I turned his ugly mug into a personification of all my problems. 

Win for Craig.

I punched him across the jaw, it was an admittedly sloppy move but he stumbled and I took the chance to make an uppercut that hit under his chin. Hopefully, his shock absorber got most of it.

Next round.

He gets me hard in the gut. He narrowly misses my neck. I go down but not for long.

Last round.

It's a death stare  as the ref counts down. 

"You can do it, Tweek!" That's Craig. This is for him.

I dodge a punch a millisecond after the word," fight."

I keep ducking and blocking. I try to twist around as fast as possible so he can get disoriented and then get him before a TO.

I throw a blow to his left bicep, then one to his shoulder. I feel anger moving my body and take a mental picture of his face as I give the blow that sends him out.

I feel like coming down from a wild high as the ref signals me the winner. I see Bebe's elated face, and then I see Craig's. There's a look of admiration and amazement. Also a hint of pride. Does he know I won for him? No. He couldn't. Everything's messy until the lockers. I shower next to Butters and I congratulate him. Repeatedly. He has the dorkiest smile I've seen on him. I love him like a brother. Or a really close cousin. 

As I walk out Craig  basically tackles me, which makes me scream and flinch. 

"You were awesome out there, dude!"

I smile," Thanks, Cr-Craig."

Jimmy smiles," Are you hu-hungry? I b-b-bet you are."

Craig playfully punches his shoulder," Give our star some air, let him breathe, god, Jimmy."

Bebe and Butters laugh, which makes me laugh as well. Things have changed since we were young, that's for sure. On the ride, I make small conversation as I think. In middle school Craig wouldn't be so loud, it would have been Token or Clyde. But Craig had troubling teenage years, hell we all did, but in my opinion, none worse as Craig's.

But we pull in to the diner which makes me snap out of my own head. I feel a stretch of zen-like peace. It's quiet out, the only noises were our own voices and the sounds of small traffic. The night is young, but I am tired. Not tired enough. I feel satisfied, but also ready to put this day to rest.

We each get something fairly large. Even Butters is making conversation, but I feel distant. Usually, I meditate after a match. Part of me wishes for that state of peace, the other for adrenaline. I feel weird. I kind of poke at my food until I feel a hand on my shoulder. I look up and see Craig. No one's quiet.

"Wanna come with me for a cigarette break?"

I look at Bebe, who smirks and winks, and nod. We get up, exit the diner and he pulls out his cigarette.

"So,"he says. " Are you alright?"

I nod," Yes, why?"

He takes a puff before he talks," You seem distant, like something's on your mind."

I laugh," You read me like a book, Craig Tucker."

He smiles," Always have."

 I put my hands in my pockets, " How do you know?"

" Your eyes," he looks at me with his brilliant sea-blue eyes, " I'm an art major, I know how expression works."

" Am I really that easy to read?"

He nods," For me, at least."

I tense up," You're not a mind reader, are you?"

He chuckles," No, but I study psychology, so I'm close."

I fold my arms over my chest," I'll wear a tinfoil hat then."

He laughs," I couldn't read your mind, I'd be too busy laughing at that hat!" 

I laugh too.

He puts out the cigarette," Let's ditch this place."

My eyes widen," Where will we be going?"

He smiles," My studio, duh! I'll call a cab."

I sigh," Can't we use an Uber?"

He puts his hands up," Sorry, California Girl."

I punch his shoulder," Shut up, I don't trust cabbies."

He shrugs," Can't beat that logic."

I scoff," Are you being sarcastic? I really can't tell."

He puts on a goofy smile," Neither can I."

So we hop in an Uber, he takes me to his studio. All the while, I feel butterflies, happy just to be there with him.


End file.
